


Falling Together

by 195cmclub (Claw512)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, First Time, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Incest, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Sibling Incest, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/195cmclub
Summary: "Anh không phải sợ người khác nói này nói kia. Chúng ta về đến nhà phía sau cửa đóng kín một mình, mặc kệ tất cả. Anh không quan tâm người khác nghĩ gì, em cũng không quan tâm. Anh không phải sợ. Em chỉ muốn anh yêu em... Chỉ cần anh chịu yêu em.”Cậu run rẩy: "Bằng không thì, nii-san muốn để em xuống địa ngục một mình ư?"Vietnamese translation of共沉沦by Hollybeauty. Thank you again for letting me translate your work.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Falling Together

Sasuke mười tám tuổi sinh nhật, cha mẹ đều không ở nhà.

Sau khi ăn mừng với mấy người bạn tốt ở lớp, cậu về đến nhà, đầu óc còn có chút quay cuồng, vừa dùng chìa khóa mở cửa liền thấy anh trai cậu khoác một thân ánh sáng ấm áp nhu hoà đứng trước hiên mỉm cười nghênh đón. Sasuke lầm bầm một câu chuyện bé xé ra to nhưng trong lòng lại không thể nói là không vui. Cậu vốn tưởng rằng Itachi hôm nay không về kịp.

Itachi mua cho cậu một chiếc bánh sinh nhật. Sasuke vỗ tay nhắm mắt trước ánh nến đem điều ước vừa rồi ước ở trường nhẩm lại trong đầu một lần nữa. Cậu giữ ở trong lòng không nói ra lời, Itachi cũng không biết cậu ước thấy điều gì. Anh chỉ thấy gương mặt tuấn tú xinh đẹp dưới ánh nến lộ ra một nụ cười, có vẻ rất vui vẻ. Itachi chống cằm nhìn Sasuke, cũng không kìm được mà mỉm cười.

Hai người đều đã ăn cơm tối, cái bánh ngọt này lại to. Sau khi kỹ càng cắt hai miếng ăn xong, Sasuke cẩn thận đem phần còn lại cất vào tủ lạnh, rồi thuận tay nhanh chóng lau bàn. Cậu vốn không có thói quen làm những việc nhà lặt vặt này. Khi cha mẹ ở nhà, đã có mẹ và dì giúp việc làm. Cha mẹ không ở nhà, cũng có anh trai mọi mặt toàn diện của cậu. Sasuke cứ như vậy không phải động chân động tay gì mà lớn lên. Nhưng mà, bắt đầu từ năm nay, những việc này dần dần cũng sẽ phải làm một ít.

Khi xong xuôi, Itachi đã không ở phòng khách nữa. Dựa vào bộ đồ mặc ở nhà của anh mà đoán thì hẳn là anh đã về sớm tắm rửa qua rồi. Sasuke lên lầu gõ cửa phòng Itachi, rồi thò đầu vào: "Em muốn đi tắm."

Itachi lật sách trong tay, gật đầu.

"Hôm nay em ngủ cùng anh được không?" Sasuke hỏi.

"Em đã mười tám tuổi rồi, còn muốn ngủ cùng anh sao?"

"Chính là mười tám tuổi rồi mới muốn. Chúng ta đã nhiều năm không ngủ chung rồi." Sasuke chọc ngón tay vào nắm đấm cửa, bộ dạng rất kiên định. Itachi bật cười, tuy rằng không rõ em trai vì cái gì kiên quyết như vậy nhưng bản thân cũng không có lý do gì để từ chối.

Hẳn là là sợ cô đơn lạnh lẽo, Itachi nghĩ, dù sao hôm nay cũng là sinh nhật nó.

Nhận được lời chấp thuận của Itachi, Sasuke liền thấy vui vẻ, thậm chí tựa như còn hơn cả khi nãy nhận quà sinh nhật từ anh. Cậu đóng cửa lại, nện bước vội vã chạy tới phòng tắm. Nhưng không biết làm gì mà ở trong đó rất lâu, lâu đến Itachi xong xuôi công việc đành ngồi tựa đầu giường xem tạp chí chờ.

Cửa mở.

Itachi đã sớm tắt hết đèn, chỉ bật một chiếc đèn nhỏ ở đầu giường. Anh ngẩng đầu định dặn em trai ngủ sớm một chút, nhưng giọng điệu cứng rắn đến bên miệng đã bị nuốt xuống. Sắc mặt cũng từ đang mỉm cười ôn nhu biến thành nghiêm khắc.

Sasuke mặc áo sơ mi của anh, nửa người dưới trần trụi mở cửa tiến vào. Cậu bị Itachi trừng mắt nghiêm túc nhìn có chút sợ hãi. Bước chân rất rõ ràng ngừng trong chốc lát, nhưng chỉ trong chốc lát thôi. Sau đó, cậu bước những bước càng kiên định hơn so với vừa nãy, hướng giường —— hướng Itachi —— hướng anh trai của cậu đi tới.

Itachi bình tĩnh mang giọng đầy cảnh cáo gọi tên cậu: "Sasuke."

"Em mười tám tuổi rồi." Sasuke quỳ gối bên giường, mặt đầy kiên quyết, quật cường mím môi, "Anh có thể... có thể cùng em lên giường."

Itachi cau mày, không nhìn cậu nữa. Anh mắt một lần nữa trở lại tạp chí, không hề lung lay: "Quay về đi ngủ, Sasuke."

"Em không muốn." Cậu rút tờ tạp chí trên tay Itachi ném đi, toàn thân đều đang phát run, như là tức giận, hoặc như là căng thẳng, "Anh không rõ ư, Uchiha Itachi? Em nói, hôm nay em mười tám tuổi rồi!"

"Anh biết rõ."

"Em mười tám tuổi rồi!" Sasuke cất cao giọng, "Vì cái đạo đức thừa mứa của anh em rút cuộc mười tám tuổi rồi!"

Itachi cuối cùng cũng quay ra nhìn thẳng vào cậu.

Không ai nói nửa lời, hai người trong im lặng giằng co ánh mắt.

Sasuke, trước mắt anh trai, cắn môi đưa tay lên áo cởi bỏ từng cúc, từng cúc. Khi chỉ còn một cái cuối cùng, Itachi bắt được cổ tay cậu. Nhưng cái Sasuke đợi lại đúng là giờ khắc này, cậu thừa dịp Itachi vươn tay tới ngăn cản

Không chút do dự lao vào lồng ngực anh.

Áo sơ mi chiều dài chỉ có thể vừa vặn che khuất mông, vì động tác mạnh mẽ mà vạt liền bị vén lên. Itachi một tay tránh cũng không thể tránh mà chạm tới bờ mông trần trụi mềm mại, cảm thấy từ lỗ nhỏ ở giữa vẫn còn ẩm ướt tràn ra một lượt chất lỏng trơn dính. Ra là vừa rồi cậu trong phòng tắm lâu như vậy cũng không phải là để lãng phí thời gian. Itachi chạm đến Sasuke trong nháy mắt liền giống như bị phỏng mà giật ngửa người lại về phía giường.

Nhưng Sasuke phản ứng nhanh hơn. Dù sao cậu cũng đã toan tính chuyện này chừng hai năm rồi. Một khắc nhào vào lồng ngực Itachi này cậu liền dùng để vòng tay ôm chặt lấy bả vai anh. Itachi cố gắng tránh né lại làm hai người cùng ngã xuống giường. Đệm dưới lưng quá mềm mại, hai người liền bị lông vịt bao lấy.

Itachi lặng im. Hai người ở sát nhau đến mức chỉ khẽ nhúc nhích cũng có thể môi chạm môi, cho nên anh không thể cất tiếng.

Nhưng hơi thở quấn quýt lấy nhau cũng đã đủ mập mờ.

Sasuke mở miệng trước: "Trong nhà chỉ có hai người chúng ta. Nếu anh vẫn chưa yên tâm, em đã khoá cửa, sẽ không có ai tìm tới đây." Cậu nhỏ giọng thì thầm. Dù sao đêm cũng đã khuya, trong phòng đầy đủ yên lặng, mọi động tĩnh nhỏ đều có thể nghe được, "Quần áo em đã cởi hết. Anh bây giờ có thể chạm vào em. Trong phòng tắm em cũng đã chuẩn bị rồi, anh cứ như vậy đưa vào là được, sẽ không khó một chút nào hết."

"Em cái gì cũng làm xong rồi." Cậu mang ánh mắt đen ướt át lặng lẽ nhìn Itachi chăm chú, mong manh ngây thơ đến vậy, mà chuyện hạ lưu nhất cũng làm, "Nii-san... chỉ cần can đảm lên một chút.”

Itachi vẫn chẳng nói chẳng rằng. Anh nhìn Sasuke khẽ đưa mắt. Đôi mắt mang bóng đêm của anh, giống hệt mắt em trai, vì tư thế khuất sáng này lại càng đen thăm thẳm.

Sự yên lặng này đủ khiến cho kẻ khốn cùng cố lấy dũng khí được ăn cả ngã về không gần như tan vỡ.

"Tại sao..." Nước mắt theo khoé mắt Sasuke chảy xuống tai. Cậu cảm nhận được tuyệt vọng, nhưng không chịu buông tay, trái lại càng ôm Itachi chặt hơn. Hai mắt đẫm lệ rơi nhìn anh trai, nghiến răng nghiến lợi hỏi: "Tại sao? Anh rõ ràng là yêu em. Anh vừa thấy em chỗ này đã ngay lập tức cứng lên rồi."

Itachi nhu hòa lau nước mắt cho cậu, không đáp lại câu nói đầy oán trách này.

"Anh rõ ràng cũng yêu em." Cậu nghẹn ngào nói, "Em biết anh đang lo cái gì, nhưng em không sợ. Tiền đồ của em không cần anh quan tâm. Em kết bạn với ai cũng không cần anh biết. Anh hôm nay không cùng em làm, về sau sẽ không có tư cách quản em. Nhưng chỉ cần anh yêu em —— từ hôm nay trở đi, anh yêu em nhiều một chút, em liền vĩnh viễn nghe lời anh. Trừ khi là ở cạnh anh, ở đâu em cũng không đi. Chỉ nghe lời anh, cho anh trông coi em, không bao giờ nữa phản kháng.

"Anh không phải sợ người khác nói này nói kia. Chúng ta về đến nhà phía sau cửa đóng kín một mình, mặc kệ tất cả. Anh không quan tâm người khác nghĩ gì, em cũng không quan tâm. Anh không phải sợ. Em chỉ muốn anh yêu em... Chỉ cần anh chịu yêu em.”

Cậu run rẩy: "Bằng không thì, nii-san muốn để em xuống địa ngục một mình ư?"

Itachi nhìn xuống cậu.

"Nii-san không cùng em đi à." Sasuke cắn ngón tay, khóc đến một bên run lên mà hỏi, "Nii-san không thương em sao?"

Itachi mím môi, bất đắc dĩ cười khổ. Anh cúi đầu xuống, dùng đôi môi mềm mại hôn lên ngũ quan thanh tú trên mặt Sasuke, một tay lại lần xuống nắm lấy bản thân vốn đã thức dậy, lần theo cơ thể ấm nóng trắng nõn nà tới mơn trớn lỗ nhỏ đã được chuẩn bị từ trước rồi tiến vào.

Trong nháy mắt đó, khoái cảm và đau khổ cùng nhau nhấm chìm Sasuke. Mười bốn tuổi xuất tinh trong mơ một đêm, cậu chính là cái bộ dạng này nằm dưới thân Itachi. Mười tám tuổi sinh nhật hôm nay, rốt cuộc cậu cũng cùng nii-san của cậu lăn lên giường.

"Lúc… lúc em mười sáu tuổi, anh cự tuyệt em.” Cậu khóc nấc lên, bị đâm đến thở không ra hơi, lại càng muốn dài dòng, "Nii-san... anh nói... không thể."

Itachi yêu thương hôn lên mắt cậu, nếm thấy mặn chát.

"Vậy, được." Sasuke run lên, cảm thấy Itachi ở trong cơ thể đi vào sâu hơn, "Mười sáu tuổi không thể liền coi như xong. Em đợi đến mười tám tuổi. Anh... anh nhất định phải làm em… không thể… không thể không làm..."

"Ừ." Itachi vươn tay vuốt ve cậu, từ má lướt xuống lồng ngực, xuống bụng, cuối cùng cầm lấy thân dưới Sasuke. Thứ cậu còn chưa từng dùng đến, vẫn đang lớn tốt, hiện giờ đang đứng thẳng tắp. Itachi thành thạo vân vê Sasuke, thấp giọng trả lời: "Có thể, mười tám tuổi đương nhiên có thể. Anh hiện giờ đang ôm em, anh hiện giờ đang ở bên trong em." Anh tiến lại bên tai Sasuke. Lúc nói chuyện hơi thở ấm nóng liền phả vào lỗ tai cậu, ôn nhu mà quyết liệt nói, "Anh ở trong em, em cảm thấy được, đúng không?"

"Vâng." Sasuke hai mắt đẫm lệ gật gật đầu. Lần đầu cửa huyệt bị xâm phạm, cậu thở cũng không ra hơi, nhưng lại tham lam hơn tất cả ôm chặt Itachi, bao lấy dương vật của anh trai mút vào, đã sâu, lại muốn càng sâu hơn; đã không chịu nổi, nhưng vẫn muốn thêm nữa.

"Đồng tính luyến ái thêm loạn luân đã là quá nhiều rồi." Cậu khóc đến lời nói đều không lưu loát, "Cho nên, nii-san nói không thể liền không thể. Mười sáu tuổi, em vị thành niên, nii-san không cùng em trên giường. Đúng. Đúng đấy."

"Em đợi đến mười tám tuổi." Cậu thút thít nói, cảm giác được cơ thể mình đã dần dần thích ứng. Mà không phải chỉ mỗi cậu phát hiện được điều này, Itachi bất động trong cơ thể cậu lâu như vậy, rốt cuộc chậm rãi cử động.

Mới chỉ là tiến vào đã chịu không được, cử động như vậy lại càng tệ hơn. Sasuke ngửa đầu ra sau. Nước mắt nước miếng chảy xuống mặt, vương lại từng vệt nước óng ánh bên khóe miệng và cặp má. Toàn thân cậu trơn trượt giống như một đuôi cá, cổ vươn ra tựa thiên nga. Itachi vùi mặt trong vai cậu, hôn lên đầu vai nóng hổi, rồi lên cổ, lên cằm. Anh biết rằng người nằm dưới đây là em trai yêu thương nhất đời, liền hết sức ôn nhu, nhưng trong ôn nhu vẫn có điểm tàn nhẫn. Anh nửa trên dịu dàng hôn môi an ủi ngần nào, nửa dưới lại ngần đó tội ác đâm vào cơ thể em trai ruột. Tình cảm gia đình cùng tình yêu đồng thời tồn tại, tính dục cùng huyết thống đan xen lẫn nhau, không thể nghi ngờ là tội ác tày trời. Nhưng anh đã ngã vào đó, thậm chí đã ngã vào đó từ rất sớm.

Uchiha Itachi có khả năng kiềm chế rất tốt, không chỉ là đối với thiên hạ thấu tình đạt lý, mà với cả chính mình yêu cầu lại càng cao. Anh là thiên tài đấy, nhưng kỷ luật với bản thân cũng chặt chẽ hơn ai khác. Sự ưu tú phi phàm bây giờ đạt được chẳng qua là do anh luôn nghiêm khắc đốc thúc chính mình. Anh chỉ là không nghĩ tới sẽ yêu em trai mình... Đã cố gắng khống chế nhưng không thể, vẫn ngã vào như vậy.

Anh không thể ngăn mình không yêu Sasuke, nhưng luôn cố gắng ngăn Sasuke dẫm vào vết xe đổ này. Cho dù lúc Sasuke mười sáu tuổi tỏ tình làm cho anh vui mừng khôn siết, tâm can anh lại không chịu được than thở. Sẽ không ai đứng về phía họ cả. Đồng tính luyến ái thêm loạn luân, tất cả đều chết không yên lành, bị toàn bộ thế giới chửi rủa, hai người lại một mạch chiếm hết. Anh vốn tưởng rằng bản thân quá kinh tởm mới có thể để tình thân huyết thống mê hoặc đến vậy, không dè Sasuke cũng nhạy cảm không thua kém, hơn nữa, so với anh lại càng mạnh bạo hơn.

Thế nhưng càng nghĩ kĩ, càng cảm thấy việc này vốn cũng không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên. Nếu như nói anh sinh ra là ma quỷ, tất nhiên bị huyết thống hấp dẫn, đối với em trai mình nảy sinh loại ý nghĩ vô đạo đức – tình yêu - như vậy, Sasuke mang trong người cùng một dòng máu, không có lý do gì mà tránh được.

Nếu như anh yêu em trai, em trai liền không thể không yêu anh.

Cái này là anh em... Cái này là Uchiha.

"Chưa đủ." Sasuke nằm dưới người anh khóc. Cả một năm cũng không khóc nhiều như tối nay. "Nii-san làm còn chưa đủ. Mạnh nữa, mạnh nữa lên." Cậu mở to đôi mắt rửa bằng lệ trong vắt ướt sũng nhìn anh trai cậu. Khoé mắt hồng ửng câu dẫn, miệng bị liếm bị hôn đến vừa đỏ vừa sưng, toàn bộ người co lại, xương quai xanh nhô cao, ngập mồ hôi sáng lóng lánh, "Nii-san, mạnh nữa, thô bạo một chút cũng không sao, làm đau em cũng được. Em thích như vậy." Cậu lầm bầm nói, "Em tội ác tày trời, nên bị nii-san làm đến chết."

"Anh không làm được." Itachi vuốt sợi tóc đẫm mồ hôi ra khỏi mặt Sasuke, thanh âm vừa thấp vừa buồn bực, "Anh không thể 'bắt đầu’ được, sẽ không kiềm chế được nữa mất."

"Không sao, em muốn." Em trai của anh nói, rất kiên trì, "Em muốn anh trừng phạt em, bởi vì em đáng đời." Cậu lại khóc lên, "Bởi vì em muốn bị anh ôm, bởi vì em câu dẫn anh, bởi vì em ích kỷ gắng lôi kéo anh cùng xuống địa ngục, bởi vì em —— a ——.” Cậu vì bị một phát đâm thật sâu mà không nói được nữa. Từng ngón chân đều chịu không được mà duỗi thẳng băng.

Itachi đưa tay che mắt Sasuke. Lông mi cậu cong dài run rẩy chạm vào lòng bàn tay anh, giống như trong tay bắt được một cánh bướm đen yếu ớt, "Không dùng lực sẽ khóc thành như vậy, lại thô bạo lời nói. Em sẽ khóc đến hư con mắt mất."

"Em có mắt của anh." Sasuke nghẹn ngào đáp.

Itachi trầm thấp cười rộ lên, trong tiếng cười cũng pha lẫn tiếng thở ân ái hổn hển. Nơi đây không chỉ có một người bị dục tình thiêu đốt đầu óc. Thật ra cảm giác này cũng khá thoả mãn. Dõi theo em trai lớn lên như vậy, đối với cậu từ cảm giác muốn bảo vệ thuần khiết không chút tạp niệm chuyển đến xen lẫn tâm tư yêu thương. Anh biết em trai mình không phải một kẻ xoàng xĩnh tầm thường. Thằng bé trước mặt bạn học là một Uchiha Sasuke đáng tin cậy, trước mặt giáo viên là một Uchiha Sasuke ưu tú, trước mặt cha mẹ là một đứa con thứ ngoan ngoãn nghe lời. Ở đâu cũng không phải là một Uchiha Sasuke nhỏ yếu. Chỉ có trước mặt anh, đứa nhỏ này mới có thể yếu đuối đến như có thể bị tuỳ tiện bóp chết, nhõng nhẽo đòi anh phải yêu thương.

Chỉ thuộc về đứa em trai này, định lực yếu nhưng rất quật cường.

Bàn tay anh chuyển từ mắt xuống cằm Sasuke, dùng cả mấy ngón tay dễ dàng nắm lấy. Cái cằm thanh tú cứ như vậy ở gọn trong lòng bàn tay anh, tựa như linh hồn Sasuke vậy.

"Anh xin lỗi, Sasuke." Itachi nói, "Hôm nay không thể an ủi em rồi, khóc như vậy..." Anh dừng một thoáng, cúi người xuống, rồi trong khoảng cách một nụ hôn thì thầm, "Cứ khóc đi." Sau đó liền hôn Sasuke.

Hai người ân ái giống như phát điên rồi, ngoại trừ trần trụi thể xác không có gì khác. Trong từng động tác hung bạo không thể nói là có chút bao dung nào, bởi Itachi không cố gắng ôn nhu, mà Sasuke cũng khóc không ngừng.

Nhưng như vậy không sai, bởi vì bọn họ thật sự yêu nhau, yêu nhiều hơn núi, sâu hơn biển.

Dùng tội ác này yêu lấy nhau.

Đến lần thứ hai, Sasuke nhất định không cho Itachi dùng bao, muốn anh bắn vào trong cậu. Đến thời điểm tinh dịch rót vào, Sasuke cắn răng gồng mình, phía sau thít chặt không cho phép dù chỉ một giọt tràn ra ngoài. Tinh dịch của cậu thì tưới ướt bụng dưới cả hai người. Sasuke bị làm quyết liệt lâu như vậy cảm thấy hồn phi phách tán. Cậu thở dốc hổn hển, bị Itachi thân thể nặng trịch nằm trên người, lại cảm thấy thích cảm giác bị anh trai đè tới thở không được này.

Cậu mềm giọng nói: "Nii-san, phương diện này... thật là lợi hại..."

Itachi nằm yên chưa rút ra ngoài. Anh biết rõ Sasuke không thể hồi phục nhanh như vậy, nên cũng không có ý định làm lần thứ ba. Nhưng cảm giác ở bên trong Sasuke sảng khoái đến mê hoặc, anh không muốn phải nhanh chóng rời đi.

"May là em không phải con gái." Sasuke đỏ mặt cười vui vẻ, "Em không thể có thai được, nên nii-san muốn làm em thế nào cũng được. Em sẽ vẫn làm cho anh vui vẻ tiếp."

Itachi trở mình ôm cậu vào trong ngực. Tay với xuống vuốt ve bờ mông tròn vểnh, xoa đều mồ hôi và tinh dịnh chỗ này, rồi sờ đến bụng dưới Sasuke. Chỗ này không bao giờ có thể có em bé, tội ác của họ sẽ không đơm hoa kết trái, cứ như vậy được bóng đêm che giấu.

Xung quanh không khí nóng nực dần dần mát mẻ trở lại.

Đầu giường đèn không tắt, cũng không ai nghĩ đến chuyện tắt. Itachi mượn ánh đèn nhìn tới góc tối của căn phòng, lần đầu tiên cảm thấy linh hồn được lấp đầy, cũng là lần đầu tiên cảm thấy bóng tối hư vô.

Không biết qua bao lâu, lâu đến Itachi cho rằng đứa nhỏ nằm im trong lồng ngực mình đã ngủ, bắt đầu nghĩ hiện giờ nên mang Sasuke đi tắm rửa sạch sẽ hay là để yên cho ngủ đến mai, Sasuke liền trở mình. Cậu mặt đối mặt với anh trai, mở to đôi mắt vì vừa ân ái mà tràn ngập xuân tình lại vừa ẩn giấu nỗi buồn nhìn anh hỏi, "Nii-san, chúng ta sẽ xuống địa ngục đấy."

"Phải." Itachi nói, cúi đầu hôn lên má Sasuke, thanh âm êm dịu giống như một cánh hoa bay xuống mặt hồ, làm bóng đêm yên tĩnh trong phòng phải gợn sóng, "Sợ sao?"

Sasuke gật gật đầu, im lặng một lúc, lại lắc đầu: "Nhưng em sợ không xuống địa ngục hơn.”

Itachi thở dài đánh giá: "Trẻ con."

"Này Uchiha Itachi, không được nói em là con nít." Sasuke bất mãn cắn xương quai xanh anh đến lúc lưu lại nguyên một dấu răng, "Em không phải trẻ con. Anh bây giờ phải biết rõ rồi mới đúng!”

Itachi cười khẽ, thanh âm thấp nhu hoà làm mê đắm lòng người. Sasuke lập tức đỏ mặt, tức giận lầm bầm vài câu, tóm lại chính là đã từng phàn nàn như vậy rồi.

Lại một lát sau, Sasuke hỏi: "Chuyện này... không thể nói cho bố mẹ biết?"

"A... em muốn nói sao?" Itachi bắt đầu trong đầu suy tư về sau nếu cục diện bế tắc có thể dùng biện pháp gì giải quyết. Tuy không dễ, nhưng nếu như Sasuke muốn...

"Không, không nên." Sasuke bất ngờ trả lời, "Chúng ta không muốn nói cho ai hết. Nhưng anh cũng không được nghe họ mà đi kết giao với người khác."

"Tốt. Nhưng kết quả như vậy." Itachi cúi đầu xuống muốn nhìn vẻ mặt của Sasuke nhưng không thấy được, "Em chấp nhận không?"

"Như vậy là được rồi." Sasuke giọng buồn bực trong ngực Itachi, "Em chỉ muốn anh yêu em là đủ rồi, không cần ai chúc phúc, cũng không cần ai chấp nhận. Cả đời không thấy ánh sáng cũng không sao, sau khi chết xuống địa ngục cũng không sao. Về sau bị phát hiện chửi rủa cũng không quan tâm. Chỉ cần anh yêu em là được rồi. Em chỉ muốn anh yêu em, giống em yêu anh."

"Em chỉ muốn anh cùng em cùng một chỗ xuống địa ngục." Cậu cười ra tiếng, ngây thơ đến gần như tàn nhẫn, "Em không muốn đi một mình. Em muốn anh cùng đi với em."

Itachi vuốt ve mái tóc đen mềm mại của cậu, dịu dàng cười: "Được, sẽ cùng đi."

**Author's Note:**

> Đáng lẽ phải dịch dou cơ mà lại ngồi dịch cái này.... chả biết đang làm gì nữa... Sasuke trong này vừa nhõng nhẽo ăn vạ vừa xảo quyệt quyết đoán, đáng yêu không thể tả được nên cầm lòng không đặng


End file.
